Different
by SummonerScylla
Summary: Why was she always so nervous around him? Why was he so different than all of her other suitors? She just didn't know the answer. (One-Shot)


**Its a bit messy, but I just wanted to get the idea out of my head. I've edited this so much so excuse the grammer mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They were certainly an odd couple.

But not as odd as some of the other couples that loitered around the institute. It didn't take long for Talon to get on Cassiopeia's good side and much less catch her eye. With a few of his smooth (well what he considered smooth) moves he had her swooning, though for Cassiopeia, she saw right through him but humored him in his attempts. She was used to simple courting though what he did for her surely made her rethink him. She didn't really like him much at first but she did enjoyed watching him smirk cockily when he thought he had her like putty in his hands. Something about that smile made her feel almost electric.

Much less to say his obvious courting was just that, obvious.

Katarina at first was hesitant in the sudden relationship that blossomed. This was in fact two people she cared very much for but knowing Talon as long as she had, she knew he would not continue this constant courting if he didn't fell something for her. Something genuine.

Plus she had beat it out of him that he's had a huge crush on her sister for quite a while.

So that helped.

"You're oddly silent, Cass." Cassiopeia snapped out of her thoughts to look over to the gruff voice that spoke to her. It was Renekton, the large reptilian looked on her impatiently while biting down hard on the lunch provided to them.

"Oh? Is that concern I hear in your voice?" She teased raising her fork to point at him tilting her head slightly in teasing attention.

"Hardly," he shrugged pushing the fork in her hand away from his face, "it's just unusual to see you silent. You're always blabbering on about some gossip you've heard." He gestured over to Xerath who sat silent, facing them when his name was spoken.

"It is true." He said sternly, shards of rock lightly scarping as he nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm just thinking…" She pondered looking around the cafeteria watching champions converse and such. Her eyes met that of her lover, he raised an eyebrow gesturing to her if she needed him. She threw him a small sultry smile and waved her hand dismissively.

"So how's your new boy toy?" Renekton asked watching the lovers interact with a smirk on his snout. She quickly turned around, a harden glare on her face.

"Excuse me?" she spat leaning in as close as she could.

"You heard me there Cass." He shrugged chomping away at the little meat that was left on the bone from his lunch.

"He's not my boy toy, Renekton." She straightened herself out and pushing her half-finished salad away in somewhat disgust from watching her friend. Her tail curled at the end somewhat annoyed, trying to keep her temper down.

He gave her a deep chuckled before slamming his claws on table. "Oh please Cassiopeia, I've seen you walk in with one summoner and leave with another, sometimes champions too!"

"That's all in the past! You know I haven't done that quite in a long time" She hissed, claws scraping on the table. "I only did those things for the protection of Noxus."

"A few months is hardly a long time Cass." Xerath spoke up crossing his arms. "And we all know seducing the summoners wasn't much for the pleasure of your country." Renekton gave a hearty chuckle nodding his head in agreement. Cassiopeia hissed in discontent settling back down in her seat and crossing her arms with a scowl upon her face.

The table sat quiet for a moment before Renekton opened his mouth once more calling the attention of his fellow champion friends.

"So like, is he a god in the sack or what?"

Cassiopeia's eyes bulged out as his words dawned on her. She quickly lunged in his direction to lash and hit him, which he deflected with his arm chuckling as she continued to try her assault. Xerath watched silently mild interest sparked as her attack transpired on Renekton.

"In what possible manner and world would you think that is a question you have the right to ask?" She hissed eyes fired up similar to her cheeks.

"Well, you're finally pursuing something serious? I'd like to know what makes him so special, I mean he ain't much of a looker." He shrugged gesturing over to where he sat watching Katarina as she spoke. Well it looked like he was watching, he wore that hood over his head constantly so it was hard to tell where his eyes looked. "Kind of unkempt if you ask me."

"Your one to talk!" her tongue rattled what was similar to a snake hiss and her voice was laced with venom.

"Ah, so he's decent." He said nodding his head slightly ignoring her deadly gaze. "Enough to keep you around that is."

He was poking fun at her, and watching her get angry was somewhat entertaining considering it was rare for him to be let out to socialize.

"Renekton!" She hissed glaring at him, color rising to her cheeks.

"Oh don't tell me you've haven't banged him already." He chuckled nudging at Xerath with his elbow and pointing over to her jokingly.

Silence once again fell amongst the table as his question was already well answered.

"No fucking way." She could see the cocky twisted grin arising in his face and he hollered in laughter, Xerath hiding his evident chuckles. "You haven't banged him!"

The well unwanted attention began to show as champions in the nearby tables looked over having over heard the brute's last statement. The whispers and stares was enough to get Cassiopeia to try and calm herself from her angered demeanor. She hated when people stared.

"Silence!" Cassiopeia seethed her deadly glaze ready to strike. She uncoiled her tail from the table having gripped it in her rage and stood up fixing her chest piece and trying to compose herself with the little dignity she had left.

"Champions, please proceed to the summoning platforms and ready for today's scheduled battles." The announcer spoke much to the dismay of many. A couple of groans were heard after as champions unwillingly began to scatter about.

"Oh, this was certainly interesting." Xerath spoke as Renekton proceeded to stand up in clear amusement of the recent conversation.

"Can't say I'm not 'amused' to see what turns out in this little debacle." He added as his reptilian friend grabbed his large blade from the floor holding it with a tight grip.

"Good luck with your little boy toy." Renekton teased walking away from her, Xerath floating close behind.

"Imbeciles!" She grimaced crossing her arms and turning to walk towards the exit on the other side of the dining hall.

"What's wrong, Cass?" Her elbows were grabbed gently as her sister approached her, Talon followed shortly behind planting himself next to both sisters.

"Nothing." She answered brushing off her sisters hands, "Renekton just doesn't know when to shut up."

"I don't know how you two became friends." Talon eyed her carefully making sure she wasn't in any discomfort.

"He's a nice fellow when you get to know him." She glanced at him crossing her arm "Much of a brute but alright, our friendship dates back to when I traveled through Shurima. I met Xerath around that time as well." She squinted her eyes, unamused by the memory.

"That's been quite a while." Katarina laughed light heartedly but none of the two followed along. "Aha…yeah. I should get going though, being on the free rotation sucks." She hunched over defeated.

"I'll tag along later." Cassiopeia waved her hand in a dismissing manor. "I have no battles in the meantime so I'd like to get some _alone_ time." She shot a small look over to Talon smirking when she noticed his cheeks taking a rosy color.

She slithered past them lightly brushing the tip of her hail around Talons leg and continued her way to the door. She laughed to herself when she could see him shiver lightly from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, alright. Bye Cassie!" Katarina waved over watching her sister disappear beyond the exit doors. "Well that was a bust."

She looked over to Talon watching the assassin seem to contemplate over something. His expression changed when he felt Katarina stare at him expecting a response.

"Huh?" He asked, "I didn't catch that."

Katarina sighed shaking her head punching his arm in reprimand.

"You've got it so bad." She laughed flipping her bangs out of her face. "Either way, I've got to go, I'm being summoned." She griped her knives adjusting them until they felt comfortable in her hand then turned to give him a curt nod.

"Go have fun with Cassie!" She teased flashing away from the blade assassin leaving him to his thoughts.

Talon stood still for a moment, the lunch hall becoming empty for the time being, aside from the cleanup crew wiping up the tables and cleaning whatever mess was left over. Hastily he took to his feet, with fast speed he caught up to his lover in no time.

"Surprise." He spoke as he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the scales that began the trickle downwards to her hips.

"Not much of a surprise." She placed her hands over his squeezing them lightly. "I'd knew you'd follow after."

"And How's that?" he asked placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"I can smell the heat radiating off you." She chuckled to herself tapping her nose lightly "Heightened senses remember." Talon placed his head on her shoulder avoiding eye contact, whether it was out of affection or embarrassment she didn't know. Slightly she began to playfully wrap the end of her tail around his calf.

"Well you are quite ravishing." Cassiopeia felt her heart leap at the words, his breath hitting her bare shoulder slightly sending a chill up her spine.

"Ew!" A small voice yelped at the couple catching their attention. Talon smirked watching the child who spoke with an amused looked on his face.

"Get a room! There _are_ kids here too!" Annie yelled over, the crying little mummy Amumu tailing behind her as usual. Cassiopeia grimaced glaring at the dark child who held disgust on her face.

"Scram brat!" She waved a hand dismissively trying to shoo them away.

"I ain't scared of you Cassiopeia!" She stuck her tongue viciously out at her before trotting away with Amumu in hand.

"Disrespectful…" She muttered before Talon took her by the hand bring her into his chest so they both faced each other.

"She's right though." He breathed, she felt his breath close to her face, the hood of this cape gliding on her head piece. She smirked and she walked her fingers up his chest untangling her tail from his leg, pushing herself away.

"My place or yours?" She placed a hand upon her hips swaying them lightly as she slithered. Talon stared entranced as she walked enticingly towards the housing units a cocky grin slathered upon his face.

* * *

He were sloppy, to say the least. Cassiopeia, though, had mastered her skills plenty of years ago and used what she knew to the best of her ability, she was in fact a seductress.

Something though made her hesitant.

Hesitant to touch him the way she touched all of her others suitors. Hesitant to kiss him like she would leave him any second. Hesitant to show him any of her raw emotion even though it so dared to come out against her will.

She was afraid to admit it but she was nervous.

But she'd never been nervous. Not like this.

Something about him made him different and she was reluctant to admit that to herself wholeheartedly.

Gently she ran her forked tongue down his neck planting a small bite at this shoulder. He hissed when the sensation also came with her claws running down his back light pressured applied.

"Cass…" He breathed pulling her in for a tight hug, planting his lips roughly on hers. They both closed their eyes enjoying the attention they gave each other so whole heartily. It was until Talon pulled away still holding her close to himself, his shirt and cloak long discarded. He felt the cold metal of her chest piece against his torso, ignoring how cold her skin was compared to his.

"You're holding something back, Cassiopeia." His tone was serious, but his face was that of worry. Gently he ran a finger through the small strand of curly brown hair that had fallen out from her head piece.

She masked her surprise at his detection of her behavior and straightened herself up pulling away from his embrace. Her head was spinning and her heart was racing but she wasn't about to tell him that none the less make it seem like his presence made her fill with emotion.

Why was this so different from the other men she's slept with?

 _What is this?_

She looked at him, eyes locked and she could feel her face heat up. A small ball of emotion welled up within her chest as she sat there slightly confused on how to respond to him.

 _I've never felt like this before._

"If you're not ready to do something like this, it's alright. I've waited for you for so long and I don't mind waiting longer." He spoke to her gently placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. Cassiopeia shuddered at his touch, so warm compared to her cold reptilian skin.

 _What do I do?_

She stared at him deeply cursing under her breath, deciding it didn't really matter anymore. She could always poison him if she made a fool of herself in front of him. But for now she held that off because she knew whatever she felt, it wouldn't go away and only he could do something about it.

"Talon," she spoke taking his hand in hers holding them close to her chest. "Do you feel that?"

He was hesitant but focused on the sensation on his hand. "Your heartbeat?"

She nodded, "I don't know how you've done it, but _you_ have my heart racing."

The smirk coming along to his face was enough to set Cassiopeia's heart rate right off the charts.

"It's quite simple" He replied "I'm just showing you how much you mean to me Cassiopeia."

The look on her face was stunned. She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. The way he looked at her so intently, so warmly, and so lovingly and it warmed her being knowing it was only just for her. Talon then retreat his hand back and proceed to gently untangle her headpiece away from her hair tossing it to the side with his discarded tunic. He ran a hand down her face brushing her messy hair behind her ear.

"God you fucking beautiful." He commented pulling her back in, his body wanting to be closer to her, hugging her closely with every fiber of his being. Her tail wrapping around his leg holding it like it was for dear life.

 _Why am I still so nervous?_

She felt the small shakes rack her body with goosebumps. She couldn't tell if it was excitement or still yet the nervousness.

"I think I might have found my answer." She spoke leaning onto his shoulder a small smile upon her usual sensual features.

"Huh?" he said running a hand through her messy hair. "What answer?"

"Talon" She heaved pushing away lightly to look him in the eyes. "As you've known I've been with many men." She cut him off, he was taken back at the sudden announcement dropping his arms from her hair to her lap.

"Okay?" he asked hesitantly not sure what could have caused that statement.

"And I've _bedded_ a lot of men as well." He furrowed his brows in honest confusion from the words that spilled out of her mouth.

"Cass…"

"I'm going somewhere with this I swear." She cut him off placing a claw lightly on his mouth, shushing him.

"But," She took in a heavy breath "Never were they for the better interest of myself." She exhaled. "They were always for the interest of my country, for information, or for power. I was happy like that, using my body for the sake of bringing a brighter future for my country. But something...something about you. "

Looking at him she ran a hand down his cheek from this temple down to his jawline, caressing his face.

"You're so different." She held slight worry in her voice. "And I don't know why you make me so damn nervous."

 _I've never been this nervous._

"But I think..."She paused. "You're the answer."

He smiled as he heard those final words, a smile she had seen on the rarest occasions. The one she had seen when she had accepted his proposal of being her lover, the one he showed her when they first kissed. It made the shakes disappear and her mind clean out for the duration it lasted that one smile lasted.

"In all honesty you're the first woman I've been with." He placed his hand over hers and gave a slight squeeze feeling where her tail slackened in its grip around his leg. "And quite possibly the only women I would want to be with."

Her heart leapt with content and blood rushed to her facial features. It's been forever since someone had cared for her like this. To genuinely look her in the eyes with love rather than lust. To consider her beautiful even after she had become the serpent monstrosity many know her for.

"Cassiopeia?" Talon asked concerned at her silence thinking he'd possibly overstepped a boundary he should have not. It was when she had lunged at him that he was caught off-guard, something that was quite rare for him no matter the circumstance. Both fell back onto the bed they rested on, Cassiopeia's arms wrapped around his neck and her hair lightly cascaded his face as she looked at him her lips hovering lightly over his.

"You know Renekton had asked what I found interesting about you earlier today." She ran kisses down his neck and his hands found her hips. "He must be a god in bed he said." She lifted herself so their noses were mere centimeters from touching.

"Care to show me if that's true?" She smirked. He returned the gesture, pulling her down so she rested up against his body. From what he could see from the corners of his eyes she flicked the tip of tail back and forth in amusement.

"I'm quite inexperienced." He spoke sliding his hand up and down her back reaching the clip of her breast piece, with a flick of his fingers it unclasped. "But I'm more than willing to learn if you teach me."

Her heartbeat continued in a fast pace but the shakes that racked her body were long gone. For once she wasn't so nervous in his embrace. She was content and her infamous seductive smile returned to her features except this time she showed something more. Something genuine in that smile of hers that Talon loved so much and few were privileged to see.

Well I mean, he was different after all.

* * *

 **Reviews are encouraged! I'd like to hear what you think!**


End file.
